


The Disappointing Day

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Annoyed Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: While he places some books on a back shelf, Aziraphale hears the bookshop door open with a small tinkle of the bell and then abruptly slam shut. Oh dear. That can't be anything good. He knows that he locked the door, so realistically it can only mean one person, or well one being has come inside. Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	The Disappointing Day

While he places some books on a back shelf, Aziraphale hears the bookshop door open with a small tinkle of the bell and then abruptly slam shut. _Oh dear_. That can't be anything good. He knows that he locked the door, so realistically it can only mean one person, or well one being has come inside. Crowley. 

Crowley is having a terrible day. Any inconvenience he causes ends up helping the humans rather than annoying them. Which then leads to those humans helping more humans rather than causing discord. Ugh. By the time he makes it to the bookshop, the good day he wanted was in complete ruins. He opens the door because the bookshop never stays closed to him no matter what the sign says and he slams it shut. He'll probably hear about that later from the angel. He digs through Aziraphale's liquor cabinet and pulls out whiskey of some kind. It'll do. He slumps onto the sofa, tumbler in hand, and that's how the angel finds him. 

Aziraphale gets done shelving the rest of the books and goes to find the demon. He walks past the liquor cabinet that Crowley didn't bother closing and sees the whiskey sitting out. So it was one of those days. He makes his way to the back area and sees the demon sprawled out on the sofa. 

"What's wrong, dear?" 

Crowley mumbles some not so nice things, downs the rest of the whiskey in his glass, and slams the tumbler on the small table in front of him. 

"Somebody's cranky," the angel says with a brow raised. 

"Somebody needs to shut up," Crowley retorts. He is not in the mood to hear whatever Aziraphale has to say right now. He just wants to be _near_ the angel. Not wanting to talk about his day right now. 

"I heard that!"

The redhead removes his arm from over his face to look at the angel and shouts, "You were supposed to!" 

Aziraphale sighs. He’s learned over the years not to take most things Crowley says to him out of anger to heart. He grabs the tumbler off the table and takes it back with him. He refills it and pours his own glass. Walking back over to the seating area, he places Crowley’s glass back on the table and goes to sit in his armchair. He grabs a book he’s been reading off the side table and waits. Eventually Crowley _will_ talk to him. For now though, he’s fine just waiting for the demon’s anger to subside. His patience pays off about ten minutes later when Crowley sits up enough to take his drink and instead of slamming it back, he sips it. 

“Thanks, angel.”

Aziraphale looks up from his book with a smile.

“It’s no problem, dear.”

Crowley sighs internally. He should apologize to the angel and he needs to explain why he came barging into the shop in the first place. Taking another sip of his drink, he begins his explanation. 

“Okay angel. Look, I’m sorry for slamming the door shut and for the screaming. It’s just been a tough day.”

“Dear, we’re retired. What’s so tough about it? You have so much free-time to do what you like. No more assignments.” Aziraphale says.

“That’s the problem!” Crowley wipes a hand across his face, taking a deep breath. “I _like_ bothering humans. It’s what I’d do in my spare time when I worked for Hell. The humans just make it so easy to mess with them. So many of them take things too seriously. But today...today none of it would stick!”

“What do you mean? I thought you, you know, frittered the days away bothering your plants-”

“Oi, I don’t _bother_ my plants!”

“-or watching that show with the golden ladies-”

“Golden _Girls,_ angel. And yes, I do those things, but also mess with humans! It’s amusing! And now I can do it without having to take credit for some massive tragedy to balance out all the small irritating things Hell thought didn’t matter.”

“Oh. Well. Ah, okay. Tell me what happened then,” Aziraphale asks while pulling up a tea cup to his mouth when Crowley was positive he just had whiskey in his hand. 

“Right, well as I said I was trying to annoy the humans. Remember when I glued coins to the sidewalk?” 

“Yes, I do remember,” Aziraphale giggles. “You did it right in front of my shop one time and it made the customers who wanted to come in agitated because of how many people were blocking the doors.”

“Yep, knew you’d enjoy that.” Crowley says smiling. 

“Anyway, it was stuff like that. Slowing traffic down so people would be late or messing with an atm so when people went to get money out it was the wrong amount or only small notes. But you know what happened instead?”

“Well, no. I thought you were going to tell me my dear?”

“Angel, it was a rhetorical question.” 

“Oh, well, jolly good then. What happened?” 

Crowley rolls his eyes at the angel, but continues.

“Slowing the traffic down turned out to be a good thing because there was a person talking on the phone, speeding through the intersection and would have crashed into the others had I not caused someone’s engine to stall out. I don’t want people hurt, you know that. Not really my style.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale says fondly. He knew the angel would get emotional about this.

“I went on to mess with an atm. Made it to where the only available notes inside were £5 notes only. So anyone who wanted to take out a high amount were annoyed and then took it out on the bank workers. Turns out the atm I was interfering with actually got tampered with by an employee and had counterfeit money! A note was stuck and someone went into the bank to ask about it and that’s when the bank teller noticed it wasn’t real! Can you believe it?”

“So, you helped stop the spread of counterfeit money. That’s so-”

“Don’t say it, Aziraphale,” Crowley growls.

“Nice.”

“Bless it, angel. Why don’t you take my problems seriously. I’m a demon. I’m not supposed to be helping people, that's your job!”

Aziraphale for his part, just sips his tea and waits. Then he sees when it clicks in the demon’s head.

“Wait a minute.”

“Yes?” Aziraphale’s trying to keep a neutral face. 

“Where were you this morning, angel?”

“I don’t know what you mean. I’ve been in my shop all day.” He pointedly does not look at Crowley. 

“Angel. I tried ringing the shop and you didn’t answer. You always answer. Even if it is to tell off a customer.”

“Maybe I was busy and couldn’t step away in time to answer the phone!”

“Oh, please. And possibly risk a customer coming in because they couldn’t reach you by phone. Not a chance.”

Crowley continues to stare down the blond knowing that without his sunglasses, his stare is unrelenting. Eventually, the angel gives in. 

“Oh, alright! Fine. I was out. I wanted to try that new bakery down the street, so I popped out for a moment. While I was out I may have noticed that a certain demon nearby and went to see what you were doing.” Crowley’s eyes go wide.

“So, you made the note in the atm get jammed. You knew someone else messed with it before me. How?”

“Uh, well, you see I sometimes like taking out money the way humans do. It’s nifty! I noticed when I received the money that it didn’t look like the rest I already had in my wallet. So, I miracled the money back in the machine and caused it to jam right before you messed with it I guess.”

“So, what really happened was you thwarted me before I even got to wile. That’s impressive, angel. I’ll give you that.” Crowley finishes off his whiskey and continues.

“Okay, what about the traffic. How did you thwart me there?”

“Oh actually that was all you,” he says with a beaming smile on his face. The demon starts sputtering.

“What? What do you mean?”

“I mean exactly what I said! I was walking on the other side of the street, baked goods in hand, and saw what happened. I was planning to walk over to you and ask what you were doing, but then the speeding driver came barreling through and then well...you know the rest.”

Of course. Just when he thought the day was looking back up because his angel’s thwarting him and it wasn’t actually him doing good deeds, it turns out that’s not completely true. He puts his head in his hands and sighs. 

“I’m a terrible demon.”

Aziraphale gets up and sits next to Crowley tugging at his hands to hold them. 

“You’re not a terrible demon, dear.” Said demon glares at him. 

“Angel, I can’t even annoy people. That’s my specialty!”

“Crowley you annoy people just fine! You annoy me all the time…” Aziraphale trails off.

“I see how it is, angel.”

“Oh, you know I love you all the same. It was just a bit of bad luck for you with the traffic and good timing for me on the atm. Maybe it’s because you’re trying too hard.”

“You’re right. You’re always right. I just really wanted to cause trouble today, but I guess there is always tomorrow. For now though, what do you say to some dinner?”

“I would say that I could be tempted,” Aziraphale says, kissing Crowley’s cheek.

As they walk to Crowley’s car and he holds the door open for the angel to climb in, someone yells at him for blocking the road with his car door. He smirks and leans down to kiss the angel just to prolong the human’s wait even more. He can hear the curses the human is throwing out while he speeds past, but all Crowley’s thinking while he saunters over to the driver side is ‘ _I still got it.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos. They mean the world to me <3 
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
